<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weapon Maintenance by Okami01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230337">Weapon Maintenance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01'>Okami01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmemefills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Public Hand Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix may or may not have been having sexual dreams about Dimitri for a while now. The problem is, he's just admitted this out loud. He refuses to run from his problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmemefills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weapon Maintenance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For an anon on Kink meme. Who wanted Felix to day dream about being Dimitri's sheath in a sexual way, then accidentally say that day dream aloud.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix likes the training grounds. He likes them when he's training. Something that he and Dimitri were not currently doing. </p><p>When they clash with their swords. Dimitri and his irritating brute strength. The way that his body moves, and his muscles tense. His facial expression changes. No longer kind and fake. Intense. Whether or not Felix wins, holding his sword close to Dimitri's neck, both of them sweating and panting. Felix hated to lose, especially to Dimitri. Especially when Dimitri won and their bodies pressed up against each other. Or when he held Felix down. Or when Felix won and he had to look at Dimitri's face for the sign that he was yielding. </p><p>Especially after they fought. When Dimitri offered to help him clean up the grounds or dress his wounds. Felix didn't want Dimitri to look at him with concern or smile when he won or pout when he lost.</p><p>Yet, what else was there to think about. When he and Dimitri were sitting close together in the training grounds. Dimitri started polishing lances. Felix cleaned the swords. </p><p>Unfortunately, the training grounds are also occupied by a bunch of people currently not training. Sylvain, who is lazy and could train but instead has started talking to Dorothea. Caspar and Raphael are here as well. More people slacking off.</p><p>Felix is disgusted but he decides to stay. Not because he wants to be near Dimitri or see his muscles straining with effort. No. Felix started a task and he's going to finish it. </p><p> </p><p>Dimly, even though he's trying to drown out the other's conversation. Sylvain just said something, unfortunately, he feels the need to explain Felix's and Dimitri's history to this group of virtual strangers. </p><p>Dorothea sounds like she's singing everything. " "Oh So Felix was the younger son. It all suddenly makes sense! I guess you aren't very different from Caspar. You need to be a sword to cut a place for yourself. Since you know, your brother was going to be the Shield of Faerghus."<br/>
Felix cringes, but he doesn't say anything.</p><p>But the question is…" Dorothea continues, sounding dramatic for absolutely no reason. "Did you want to be a meandering blade that goes where there is profit and adventure, which is what Caspar seems to want," she nods at Caspar. "Or did you want to be Dimitri's sword?"</p><p>What a stupid question. Felix doesn't know if he should answer or not. </p><p> </p><p>Though Felix hated the implication that he was a shield. Shields are borning. If Felix is going to protect Dimitri, he'd use a sword.<br/>
Dimitri is wild, strong. Maybe he doesn't always need Felix's protection. He doesn't fight for money. Adventure is stupid. </p><p>He says, as irritatedly as he can muster.  "Sword."</p><p>He thinks about it. Not completely immune to the perverse and inappropriate euphemisms that Sylvain makes about wanting someone to polish his lance. How Felix has seen Dimitri in the sauna after training. Completely exposed at times. Hidden in his pants is something akin to a weapon. Felix is acutely aware of the phallic comparisons between lances and swords and he tries desperately not to be.<br/>
" I wanted to be his sheath," Felix thinks. Something that Sylvain would say. It's idiotic. But you can still hate someone and want them to fuck you. </p><p>Felix thinks this to himself as he wipes some mud of a sword. Everyone's staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>" You wanted to be my sheath," Dimitri repeats. </p><p>Felix had really said that. </p><p>His cheeks burn, despite his best effort of stopping it from happening. </p><p>He looks down at his sword again. </p><p>Dimitri doesn't seem to notice how stupid it is. How perverted. Felix tries to pretend he only meant it in a weapon since.</p><p>" Yes, boar," Felix continues. " Every good sword needs a good sheath or the blade will dull and be unusable."</p><p>Dimitri nods. Sylvain and Dorothea snicker together. They've figured it out. Which is awful. </p><p>Dimitri hasn't. Or at least he's pretending to.</p><p>He smiles. Felix frowns. </p><p>" You think I'm like a sword, Felix?" He sounds so excited.</p><p>Felix works hard at looking disgusted. Which isn't hard because more than anything he feels so for himself. </p><p>" It's not hard for someone like you to be strong. A sword only needs to be strong and not broken to be functional." He says before swiping the polishing stone over his weapon. </p><p>Dimitri keeps staring at him. Sylvain stares at him, smirking. Felix wants to chuck a rock in his face. Sylvain stands up and stretches. " Anyway, I think we should clear out while these two finish their weapon maintenance. I don't think we should give Felix too hard a time." </p><p>Felix glares at him.</p><p>After a little bit of complaining and muttering about the possibility of eating at the dining hall, the group clears out.</p><p>Felix thinks it would be too telling to jump up and run away with everyone. He sighs and goes back to cleaning.</p><p>Dimitri stares at him like he wants to say something and thankfully he doesn't. He goes back to cleaning the lances </p><p>A few minutes later, there's a loud clicking sound. Dimitri startles. Sylvain shouts from outside the doors. </p><p> </p><p>" Oh no," Sylvain yells loudly. "The door locked. Sorry guys, I think it'll take me a while to get the key." </p><p>Felix stands. " Sylvain stop fucking around."</p><p>" Hah, Fe that's what you should b-"</p><p>Felix throws a rock at the door. </p><p>" Ah ok but if you're both going to be stuck here for a few hours maybe you should take advantage of the time you have together. "</p><p>" I'm not taking advantage of anything," Felix shouts.</p><p>Sylvain clicks his tongue. " That,  unfortunately, definitely seems to be the case." Felix hears his footsteps retreating. </p><p>He's going to kill that redhead later.<br/>
He looks back at Dimitri who's still cleaning those goddess damned lances.</p><p>" Can't you break the door down, boar?"</p><p>" I shouldn't deface monastery property, Felix. I'm sure that Sylvain will find the key soon." </p><p>" Ugh, of course, you don't."<br/>
Felix rolls his eyes. " Don't you understand?" He says which is yet another mistake. Dimitri doesn't need to understand. It's better if he doesn't. </p><p>" What is there to understand? Apologies,  however… I don't know." He blinks and starts to pout again. Felix wants to kiss him. That will not make the situation any better.</p><p>Everyone in the monastery already knows. Not that Felix cares what people assume. He doesn't care, but he also wants to. He hates the fact that he'd admitted his desires. That those are his desires in the first place. </p><p>Dimitri is staring at him, expecting some sort of answer. Waiting patiently. Smiling again. Felix wants to stab him. And he also doesn't and he hates that feeling too. </p><p>" Don't worry about it."</p><p>" Now I am worried about it."</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Felix grits his teeth. Starts cleaning another sword. Meaningfully rubbing a cloth over the thick metal. Something akin to a demonstration. Which is a mistake because now all he can do is think about how good it would be if things were different. If it was his hand and Dimitri's cock. The thought is useless. Ridiculous and obscene. Yet he glances at Dimitri who seems content to glance at Felix while idly polishing a lance. </p><p> </p><p>This isn't getting him anywhere. Things can't go on like this. </p><p>  Against his better judgment, Felix starts to speak again. He can't spend the rest of his life daydreaming about Dimitri's cock inside him. " Look it's not something you need to think hard about… or at all. If I wanted you to-" </p><p> It shouldn't be this difficult to say the words. Yet they're stuck in his throat. Much like how Felix would like for Dimitri's cock to be down his throat. </p><p>Once he speaks, puts the words out into the air, not in any sort of metaphorical sense, then what? Where's it supposed to end? He can suddenly imagine kissing Dimitri in all sorts of places. Fucking him in all sorts of positions  Felix fights Dimitri all the time. Why should fucking him be any different? And if it is, then what is he supposed to do? </p><p>He starts thinking of all these things so much so that he nearly forgets he stopped talking in mid-sentence. </p><p>Dimitri continues to look at him with that stupid, irritatingly handsome look of his. His eyes narrowed, and staring in Felix's direction. His mouth slightly.<br/>
His voice a concerned whisper<br/>
" What is it that you want me to do?"</p><p>There are so many things. </p><p>Felix scowls and looks Dimitri in the eye. He has to do this. It can't get any worse. Not worse than the fact that knowledge that he wants Dimitri to fuck him is just out there with the rest of the gossip. </p><p>" I've been trying to tell you this whole time." Before today, in all the times that he'd stared at Dimitri, watching him, in the bathhouse, during lectures, those times when it got really hot and sweat beaded at his neck. He knew that Dimitri could be monstrous. His strength boarish. Felix couldn't deny that he wanted that strength, in a different and shameful way. Pinning him down, ripping off his clothes. </p><p>" It's a trite metaphor… I want you to fuck me. I want…" he picks up one of the swords and shoves it in its sheath. " As hard as you can."</p><p>Dimitri's face darkens. He blushes instantaneously, almost cartoonishly. His eyes look glassy and while he still holds Felix's gaze, his mouth opens slightly. </p><p>" Felix… You cannot mean-"</p><p>" I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it."</p><p>There's a snapping sound. The lance Dimitri was polishing split unevenly in two. </p><p>Felix groans. He puts the sword to the side and stands up. </p><p>Dimitri doesn't meet his gaze. " Are you certain?"</p><p>If he wasn't sure, he wouldn't have been thinking about it so much so that the thought slipped out of his mouth. </p><p>" It's just like… when we spar." They don't have to talk to each other or like each other to spar.<br/>
" Do you want to do it or not?"</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri stands. Nodding before choking out,  "yes."<br/>
Then he waves his hand awkwardly through the air, looking left and right. , " Let's… I can um…We shouldn't do it here.".</p><p>Felix tugs at Dimitri's shirt. " It's fine." They're locked in there anyway. It's practical to just get it over with. Certainly not because he's imaged this situation unfolding at the training grounds several times. </p><p>The next minute feels like an eternity, when Dimitri leans down and kisses Felix. It's far too chaste. His eyes are too loving. Felix glares back, caught between the urge to close his eyes, and to keep them open. It feels like a sign of weakness to close them. But isn't that what all of this is? Weakness and desire. When Dimitri puts his hands on Felix's waist and keeps kissing him. </p><p> </p><p>"You should be rougher," Felix says with a whine to his voice that he doesn't like.</p><p>" Alright," Dimitri pants. Upon request, he is rougher. Biting and sucking at Felix's lip, down his neck. Till Felix gasps. Fails at suppressing a shiver down his back. Of course, if Dimitri is going to act like this then Felix can give as good as he gets. It doesn't seem like Dimitri had much skill in this area. Not that Felix does either. He tries to ignore the fact that he's glad. It's not hard, considering he can barely breathe at the moment, let alone think. </p><p>He pulls away sloppily. Saliva drips down his chin.<br/>
" This isn't… what we were supposed to be doing. " Felix's lips tingle. There are marks on his neck. He'd asked for this. </p><p>" I like this, " Dimitri responds for absolutely no reason.</p><p>Felix frowns. Tries to at least. </p><p>Dimitri's hard stupid cock presses against Felix's side. "Let's just do this."</p><p>" I'm sorry…" Dimitri mutters. </p><p>Felix shushes him. If anything, they're both being shameful together. " It's fine, boar."</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri kisses him again, and Felix lets him because he doesn't hate this feeling as much as he should. </p><p>It's another awkward minute of Dimitri moving his hands under Felix's shirt and touching him. Felix palms Dimitri's erection under his clothes, if only to keep him here. Assure him that everything is alright. </p><p>They sort of fall. Felix sort of half drags Dimitri down onto the training ground floor.<br/>
Finally, Felix thinks as his hand darts towards the hem of Dimitri's pants once again. </p><p>" Are you ready though…?" Dimitri mutters. " Prepared?"<br/>
Dimitri puts his hand on Felix's thigh. Looks at him with the same desire filled love-struck expression that Felix can't stand to look at for long periods of time. </p><p>It's extremely embarrassing to admit and the blush that's on his checks and down his chest only seems to grow. He looks at the floor. " I just… well, I masturbated yesterday so…" </p><p>Dimitri stares at him and tugs at Felix's pants.</p><p>" That's very surprising. I never thought that you would partake in such… activities." He looks around again like he's still expecting something bad to happen. "Or with me..." At least not until today."</p><p>Felix wants to say that there isn't anyone else that he wants to have sex with. But that's sappy and borderline ridiculous. And he isn't even sure if it's true or not. Dimitri just so happens to be the person that Felix thinks about in his stupid sexual fantasies. It doesn't have to mean anything. </p><p>" Perhaps…" Dimitri continues, still looking at him with those eyes that are almost equal parts lust and love. It's such a problem, that Felix feels pinned by this stare. Dimitri isn't even holding him down. Just sort of holding his palm on Felix's thigh. Though his legs feel tingly and it wouldn't be the worst thing to be pinned down and ravished. </p><p>Felix groans. Realizes that Dimitri still isn't fucking him. That they're both just sitting there staring into each other's eyes like lovesick idiots. </p><p>" What?" He snaps.</p><p>" Well… Oh, I am so sorry. I just- Ahh… You're so handsome,  Felix."</p><p>Felix's eyes go wide, he can't take much more of this. Whatever it is. He thinks Dimitri is handsome too. He doesn't know why. Or how it matters right now. Or why Dimitri is mentioning it in the first place. </p><p>" At least you're getting something out of this I guess," Felix mumbles. </p><p>" Oh, Felix…. I… I must admit that I sort of knew what you were talking about… before. I feared that if I spoke out about it then things would get even worse."</p><p>" Boar," Felix starts in a voice that he'd like to sound threatening but it comes out more out of breath than anything else. " Things are going to get even worse if you don't fuck me right now."</p><p>Blessedly, Dimitri finally pulls Felix's pants down all the way. His boots are still on but he doesn't care. Hops a bit too enthusiastically into Dimitri's lap. The air is warm on his skin. As well as Dimitri's hands on his waist. </p><p>Dimitri moans. His cock leaks against Felix's thigh. It's huge and thick and warm- just like the rest of Dimitri </p><p>Dimly, Felix realizes that they need some sort of lubricant, if that big thing is going to fit inside him. Not that he cares how big it is.<br/>
He spits into his hand and rubs his hand up and down Dimitri's length. Fears that it won't be enough and uses his other hand to search for his sword oil. Then uses both his hands. Can barely fit around Dimitri's length.<br/>
Dimitri shivers. He moans again and bucks into Felix's hands.<br/>
Felix is glad because he was about to ask if it felt good and it obviously must. Not that he cares or anything, he was only curious. </p><p>Felix has to bite back the comments about how hot Dimitri is. How nice this feels. He hates it, he reminds himself. How vulnerable they both are. Idly thinking about how this could have easily happened sooner. How they're fucking in a place with weapons all around and Dimitri isn't going to lose it now. </p><p>Felix wonders if this is really helping things. Looking at the board's face, he seems happy. His mouth is open and his eyes are screwed shut. As if he's to overcome to open them.<br/>
Felix takes one of his hands and fingers his ass. Tries to muffle his own moans by biting down on his lower lip. He knows how big Dimitri is. And he'd hate after everything that's happened, if his stupid cock didn't fit. </p><p>His own cock is hard. Felix rocks back and forth nearly falling off Dimitri's lap as he does. If he wanted to masturbate, he could have done it anytime.  Though giving Dimitri a handjob is certainly new.</p><p>He isn't quite sure what he's doing. Just the same things he does to his own cock when he masturbates. Or when he's imagined doing things like this to Dimitri.<br/>
The pumping and stroking must feel good for how loudly Dimitri is moaning. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Dimitri's body stiffens under Felix and he mutters. " I think I'm about to cum."</p><p>Felix stops. It's too late. Cum covers his chest. Warm and sticky.  </p><p>Dimitri lets out a loud sigh before saying, " Oh. Felix… Ahh, I'm so sorry." If he weren't trying to catch his breath, Felix would probably be subjected to even more ridiculous apologies. </p><p>" I need to wash this shirt," Felix replies. As if he wouldn't already need to do that. He's annoyed. Not so much with Dimitri then that fact that he didn't think to get his mouth around his cock. That cum could have been down his throat. </p><p>He sighs. " It's fine. He wipes his hand on Dimitri's leg. His cock is already getting hard again. Moans taking his fingers out of his ass. Of course. It would feel even better if it was Dimitri's cock inside him instead. </p><p> </p><p>"Here," he says, lifting his hips. He lowers himself and he can tell that Dimitri's trying not to thrust upwards. Felix wouldn't mind if he did.</p><p>It's huge and it fills him up better and fuller than his fingers ever do. </p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, I think… I think it fits very well. You're… very tight... Dimitri says quietly, something between a purr and a growl, into the back of Felix's neck. </p><p>" I...ahh I don't want to hear that from you." His voice is strained. Heavy with arousal. Talking is a mistake. </p><p>Moving back to glare at Dimitri was a mistake. He doesn't know how it's possible for him to enjoy Dimitri being inside him so much. </p><p>It burns, Dimitri's cock inside him. Pulsates. Throbs. It's so big and it stretches Felix's hole in an irritatingly satisfying way. Dimitri's hands wrapped around his waist. It's awful. Awful how amazing it feels. </p><p> Awful how Dimitri keeps looking at him with concern and arousal. </p><p>" It feels very good. But are you… are you alright?" </p><p>" You haven't done anything yet," Felix snaps. Which is a lie really, Dimitri has done a lot all things considered.<br/>
" And even if you had, I'm fine. So move."</p><p>Felix grabs onto Dimitri's shoulders. Dimitri hums in confirmation.<br/>
" I'm glad that you're fine. I want to make you feel better."</p><p>Felix rolls his eyes. </p><p>Dimitri starts to move and maybe Felix was getting ahead of himself before because it's even more intense. Listening to Dimitri half growl half-whisper word of endearment into his ear. </p><p>It's rough, fast and it feels amazing. For a while, the only sounds in the room are their moans and growls. Felix whines. Accidentally yells out how good it feels more than a couple times. It is good and Dimitri is huge. </p><p>Even though his own cock has barely been touched, he doesn't think he'd be able to last much longer if it had. His cum stains the ground in a way that will be mortifying later. </p><p>Now, all he can focus on is the pleasure. The way Dimitri continues to move him up and down, on and off his cock. Slamming into him and causing little spots to form in his vision. </p><p>Dimitri holds Felix steady and with a grunt, he cums again. </p><p>Felix is wet and warm everywhere. He wants to shutter. To be disgusted by all of this, but he also doesn't want it to end. </p><p>Dimitri finally slows down and stops moving. By the end, Felix is trembling and he thinks he actually started to drool. It's ridiculous but of course, it's also better than his fantasies. Stuffed with Dimitri's huge cock and filled with his thick cum. He doesn't know why he desired this so, only that, he feels relieved to have done it. That he wants to do it again. </p><p>Much to Felix's aroused, cock drunk horror, he mutters the thought that he wishes he could deny. Which is, " Let's stay like this for a while longer."</p><p>Dimitri hums, makes no attempts to move. Lets Felix settle against his warm muscular chest. They really do need to get up and clean up this mess.</p><p>" Forgive me for saying so," Dimitri pants. "You're an excellent sheath, Felix."</p><p>" I'd rather be a sword."</p><p>" You'd like to…. do this to me next time?" Unfortunately,  that doesn't sound so bad at all. </p><p>Next time. Felix wants to protest. There shouldn't be a next time. There shouldn't have even been this. Yet, he's well happy about it. There were many things that he wanted to do. And Dimitri obviously didn't seem to mind either. </p><p>" No. I mean-" he doesn't know what he means. Can't bring himself to voice any more of his perversions. So he sighs and says, " in battle. This is different." Whatever exactly this is. </p><p>" It definitely is," Dimitri agrees. Thankfully, he doesn't ask anything else.</p><p> </p><p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I loved this prompt. Felix frustrated and in denial is one of my favorite things. Dimitri is such a good sport.</p><p>@Tavitay on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>